zeldafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Stallord
é o chefão do Arbiter's Grounds, o quarto dungeon em The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Stallord é o esqueleto de uma fera morta encontrada dentro do Arbiter's Grounds. Stallord tem o torso e o abdômen de um humanoide, saindo de um poço de areia, e uma cabeça de animal com chifres comparável com um bode ou dragão. Suas pernas e cintura nunca são vistas; de fato, não se sabe se ele ainda tinha essas partes quando Link o encontrou. A música tocada durante a batalha contra Stallord incorpora, parcialmente, versões re-instrumentalizadas da música tocada na batalha contra o Rei Dodongo e Volvagia em The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Curiosamente, dentro do Arbiter's Grounds, imagens nas paredes mostram uma figura com um escudo lutando contra um enorme monstro, possivelmente Stallord, o que permite a dedução de que a primeira morte de Stallord foi causada por um antigo herói, não por causas naturais. Formas similares à cabeça de Stallord estão em todas as portas do dungeon. História Link encontra Stallord enquanto procura pelo Espelho do Crepúsculo dentro do Arbiter's Grounds. Zant então aparece e enfia a Espada do Crepúsculo no crânio da besta, trazendo-a de volta à vida. Batalha A única maneira de machucar o Stallord é atingndo sua vértebra inferior com o Spinner. Stallord vai tentar manter Link longe convocando Staltroops e cuspindo um fogo negro-arroxeado. Link deve destruir as três vértebras mais baixas do monstro para que ele caia. O poço de areia recede, os olhos da besta param de brilhar e parece que a batalha acabou. Entretanto, o Stallord volta a viver novamente. Sua cabeça começa a flutuar e empurra Link em um largo poço circular. Link deve usar o Spinner para caçar o Stallord, que novamente cospe bolas de fogo na direção de Link. Este deve se desviar pulando entre as duas paredes, se apoiando com o Spinner. No meio do caminho existem Blade Traps que podem jogar Link para o chão. Quando a oportunidade surjir, Link deve pular com o Spinner na cabeça do monstro, fazendo-o cair no chão. Quando ele se encontrar nessa posição, Link deve pular para o chão e bater na espada fincada no crânio da besta o máximo de vezes possível antes que este se reanime. Link deve repetir o processo até que o Stallord caia pela última vez, explodindo e deixando a espada para trás, que se torna um Contêiner de Coração. Vídeo 425px Non-canonical appearances Link's Crossbow Training Stallord appears as the final boss of the single-player mode in Fossil Stallord Battle. Stallord looks similar to his Twilight Princess counterpart, but its head now has far more horns, its hands are darker, and it has a slightly different color of shading. This battle takes place in the desert beyond the Arbiter's Grounds (visible in the background) rather than within the Grounds themselves. To defeat Stallord in this timed battle, Link must destroy three red targets, one on each of Stallord's hands and on his head, while avoiding Stallord's fireball attacks and destroying the clouds of Bubbles the beast releases. Theories Volvagia Stallord may be the dragon Volvagia from Ocarina of Time, as he was never revived in the Twilight Princess timeline and has a very similar appearance (aside from being only a skeleton), abilities (fire breathing) and the same music. However, this seems to be unlikely, as Stallord is considerably bigger than Volvagia was, and Stallord is found in the Arbiter's Grounds which is directly across from Death Mountain where Volvagia had lived. There are also physical differences such as Stallord having some hair around its neck, while Volvagia had a mane of flames; Stallord's dental structure differs from Volvagia's; Stallord has ten digits in all while Volvagia only has six; and Stallord has relatively long arms, while Volvagia had very short ones. King Dodongo There is also a theory that Stallord is King Dodongo, another boss from Ocarina of Time, which is reptilian in appearance, similarly to Stallord. Sections of the music played during the boss battle against King Dodongo is re-used during the battle against Stallord. However, this theory is also discredited based on several physical differences (arm length, digit number, general proportion of limbs, torso, and head). Also, the Desert and Mountains are very far apart, and when King Dodongo was defeated, his body was apparently trapped in the lava of his own chamber. Dark Dragon It is also possible that Stallord is based on General Onox's Dark Dragon form from The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons. The body proportions, in terms of arm length, horn size and shape, and facial structure, are quite similar. In addition, Stallord also has no lower half rings similar to how Onox has a tail and no hind legs. However, the Dark Dragon only has four fingers, unlike Stallord, and also had wings, which Stallord lacks (although they may have been buried into the sand before the events in the game). Also the Dark Dragon only seems to have eight teeth during its boss fight, unlike Stallord, which has ten teeth (although arguably, not all of the Dark Dragon's teeth were seen). Lastly, Holodrum and Hyrule are very far apart. However, it should be noted that Onox's speech before the final battle implies that he was actually native to the Dark Realm and not to Holodrum. Execution Beast Another possibility is that Stallord was used for execution when the Arbiter's Grounds was still in use. This can be evidenced by the fact Stallord's chamber is situated directly beneath the chamber where those condemned were banished to the Twilight Realm; the chamber itself seems like it was designed so that several people would be placed on the pillar and lowered to the bottom where Stallord would subsequently devour them. Supporting this is the abundance of Staltroops, being animated skeletons, which are theorized to be prisoners killed by Stallord. Etymology The name "Stallord" is a portmanteau of the "Stal-" prefix (Staltroop, Stalfos, etc.) and "lord", and could thus be called a "Stalfos lord" — or, seeing as the "Stal-" prefix refers to skeletal enemies, a "Skeleton Lord". See Also * Stalchild * Stalfos * Stalhound * Stalkin * Staltroop